


Namesake

by Karita Wyr (karitawyr)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24282958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karitawyr/pseuds/Karita%20Wyr
Summary: Teal'c and Cameron discuss an old movie.
Relationships: Cameron Mitchell - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	Namesake

The corridors of the SGC were fairly empty in the late evening. Cameron Mitchell strolled through the relative quiet with no specific purpose. He was looking for a little company and thought he should spend some time connecting with his team. Sam was in her lab. He considered letting her attempt to explain her latest project to him while he plied her with chocolate. Or he could go to Jackson's office and they could commiserate over absurdly expensive coffee about the damage the Ori were inflicting upon the galaxy. He was, however, consciously avoiding Vala who kept asking him to go speed dating with her. Oh no, no way.

He was wondering what Teal'c was up to when he heard the Jaffa's voice behind him.

"Colonel Mitchell, might I have a word with you?"

Cameron stopped and waited for Teal'c to catch up before they continued along together. "So, what's the word, Teal'c?"

"I wished to tell you about the fascinating thing I saw on television last night."

This Cameron had to hear. Teal'c's taste in movies was quite eclectic. He enjoyed everything from surrealist foreign films to frat boy humor. "What did you see?" Cameron asked.

"I noticed in the opening credits of a movie from the 1950s that the lead actor's name was Cameron Mitchell. I was intrigued."

"Really? Cool." Cameron hadn't realized he had a film actor namesake. He'd have to ask his mom about that. Maybe she'd seen a lot of his movies. "What was the title?"

" _Gorilla at Large_ ," Teal'c intoned with more gravity than such a title deserved.

Cameron guffawed. " _Gorilla_ …"

"… _at Large_." Teal'c finished.

"And what was this masterpiece of cinema about?" Cameron asked.

"Murder at a carnival, a trapeze artist, a gorilla, and a man in a gorilla suit."

"You mean two men in gorilla suits?"

"I would agree that there were no actual gorillas involved in the film's production."

"That's just, wow." Cameron couldn't think of anything to say that would convey how ridiculous the movie sounded.

"Indeed."

"Did you watch the whole thing?"

Teal'c gave a slight shake of his head. "I am afraid I was unable to. There are some things no Jaffa should be forced to endure."

"I'm with you there, big guy," Cameron said. "So, you up for some hoops?"

"I am. Without assistance from Dr. Jackson, you will be defeated." Teal'c said with absolute certainty.

"I don't doubt that," Cameron agreed. "Let's go anyway." He hoped a little one-on-one would drive thoughts of the SGC being invaded by scraggly gorillas out of his mind. The thoughts about Sam and Vala as trapeze artists, those could stay.

**Author's Note:**

> For information on the movie _Gorilla at Large_ (yes, it does exist) go [here.](http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0047041/)
> 
> Originally published March 6, 2007.


End file.
